digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digimon Wiki/Featured Article
SIGN YOUR VOTES WITH ~~~~ OR THEY WILL BE REMOVED. NOTE: YOU DO NOT HAVE TO HAVE AN ACCOUNT TO VOTE, YOU JUST NEED TO ADD THE TILDE's AFTER YOUR COMMENT. YOU MUST SIGN IN THIS MANNER, SO THAT YOUR VOTE IS TIMESTAMPED. IF SOMEONE HAS ALREADY VOTED FOR THE ARTICLE YOU WANT, PLEASE SECOND THEIR VOTE SO THAT THEY ARE EASIER TO COUNT. Candidates for featured article should #Have excellent grammar and spelling, #Be checked for accuracy, and in line with the Manual of Style, #Have information sourced to somewhere, and #If a character/species article, have an up-to-date, high quality image. This Week February 20, 2010: MetalPiranimon MetalPiranimon, with two votes again... I think we need more voters. THB → Talk ← 21:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay , Lets try Upamon !-Kazu 13:25, February 14 ,2010 :Comment: Doesn't use official bio, and doesn't have full appearance listings.Glorious CHAOS! 08:36, February 15, 2010 (UTC) MetalPiranimon is complete, so I vote that.Glorious CHAOS! 08:36, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I second this notion --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 02:51, February 16, 2010 (UTC) February 13, 2010: Digivolution Digivolution wins with two votes. Good choice. THB → Talk ← 15:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for taking care of the update THB, anyways I nominate the Digivolution article. I think its good for the most part, maybe needs some more info in some areas, but that can be taken care of in a few minutes. --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 02:44, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, seems good. I vouch for it too.---- Rad140 Message 22:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) How about Waspmon?-Kazu 11:29, February 7, 2010 February 2, 2010: Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02 wins with two votes (about time, too). THB → Talk ← 12:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) How about Hookmon?-kazu ,13:04 27,12,2009 :No. Hookmon is barely put together, and doesn't follow the correct format. Millenniummon's article has current bios and pics. We need to fill in the card numbering for Moon, and check which video games and v-pets they each appear in. I believe Dawn/Dusk is the main one, so they need to use the correct formatting for the Dawn-Dusk sections (see Dianamon, or SkullGreymon). It should be easy to make these "complete".Glorious CHAOS! 23:35, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I work on Millenniummon's article a little later on tonight and spiff it up as per your suggestions --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 01:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I would like to see the Digimon Frontier article featured 01:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Article is very inconsistent. I think several sections need to be deleted altogether (such as "changed in the dub") because they do a half-ish cruddy job. They only detail some of the info and not all. Either the whole thing needs to be detailed (in which sections would be several pages long, which is bad) or the sections need deleting. If they are deleted, then the Frontier article is too short. Only dead fish go with the flow. 06:17, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Since there hasn't been a new featured article for over a month now, I'm voting for Digimon Adventure 02 - the article's in a good state and it hasn't been displayed yet (I'm a bit surprised really). THB → Talk ← 00:27, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'll agree with that, I think its time for a new fetured article and Digimon Adventure 02 seems good enough. Unless one of the admins feels that there needs to be somthing done first. --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 03:43, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Comment: Actually, would anyone mind if I just went and put up Digimon Adventure 02? It's already got two votes, and this really has gone on far too long. THB → Talk ← 15:56, January 30, 2010 (UTC) December 21, 2009: Lucemon An idea: Anyone supportive of Lucemon? It needs touchups to Lucemon Larva, but otherwise...Only dead fish go with the flow. 05:50, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :I'll support that notion, I'll see what I can do about the Larva section, but I'm not sure what I'll add to it... --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 20:34, December 16, 2009 (UTC) December 14, 2009 Digimon World Dawn and Dusk My oh my am I sorry. Collage has been especially troublesome this semester. Homework and all that jazz. Digimon Wiki kinda slipped my mind. I'll try and pay closer attention from now on, but if this happens again, either send me an email or just update it without me, no one will be upset wit you if you do.Kamiya 07:18, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Glad to have you back, I know how it feels, I'm a high school senior right now and boy am I busy, I got my ACT tomorrow so wish me luck, Any ways I nominate the Digimon World Dawn and Dusk article, I feel it has the qualities necessary for it to be featured.Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 00:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :I know how you feel kamiya.Good luck with college!Anyway,I second dawn and dusk.-Kazu 15:40,December 12,2009 Comment: A worthy article...that is, if someone touches up the Critic Reception section. Only dead fish go with the flow. 02:23, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Comment Touched up the critic section, let me know if you want anything else done --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 03:34, December 13, 2009 (UTC) December 10, 2009: ExTyrannomon I think Lanate's idea of a Featured article overhaul is a good idea. So that's my "vote" for this week.Kamiya 20:46, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded. This thing... We're not doing it right. As Aster Selene said, people are voting less for good articles and more for articles about subjects they like. So, in conclusion, we need a giant overhaul. Lanate (talk) 04:58, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::On the other hand, voting for more neglected articles wouldn't be a bad idea if it meant giving an article some long-awaited improvements. How long would it have been before someone bothered updating Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, if no one had voted for it last week? THB 15:09, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::We could combine the featured article with a "clean up of the *week*", like Kryten tried to do with the D-Reaper, and like other wikis (Kingdom Hearts) have; taking out two terrorists with one shot. (Yeah, I like 24; is that not the saying?).---- Rad140 Message 01:20, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe we should d that. Either way, the featured article needs to be separate from articles needing cleaning. Fifthed. Only dead fish go with the flow. 02:30, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe you should have adimistrative nominations, who ever is in charge nominates articles to be the featured article for the week, then we have a public vote on them. Cuts out the popular vote for the nomination process. Just spitballin here, but I think that sounds like a good idea.Jedimastershark16:24, ::::I think this is a good idea, but we'd need someone else to be in charge of it. I am not qualified, nor am I able, to determine what articles are ready to be featured. 20:15, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::How's about Kamiya or Lanate, They seem like the right people for the job! :) Jedimastershark 15:32, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Ha, I actually left that message, I just forgot to sign in. XP My bad... ::::::: And I was against the Featured Article in the first place; I was just drawn here by the sockpuppets. Lanate (talk) 03:30, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Instead of administrative nominations how about having the general people nominate the articles on this talk page as before, but have the admins review which one is the best instead of going with which one has the most votes? And if none of them work then there can be an overridden decision of "none of them". Only dead fish go with the flow. 20:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) "Next Week Should be......Koromon!!!!!--Wargallantmon 20:49, November 2, 2009 (UTC)Wargallantmon!! I'm voting for the Deva article, it seems fairly good and complete. BTY I'm down with the featured article overhaul Jedimastershark17:48, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Comment: Right now, we only have three of the sections using official info, and the lead doesn't even summarize the role in the over-all universe. We also need to get the card parameters up, and use the official attack names, before we feature it.Glorious CHAOS! 18:20, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Like Jedimastershark,I think an overhaul is in order.But,I have checked out a few articles and I vote Warriors of Steel-kazu19:08, november 4, 2009 :Comment: Besides AncientWisemon, the Warriors of Steel article is lacking in info. We need more concrete info, and using the cards, etc., before featuring.Glorious CHAOS! 18:20, November 20, 2009 (UTC) i vote metalgrey mon the original and the best November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Comment: MetalGreymon needs to be rewritten using the official bios and card info, but since it is otherwise close to completion, it would be a good candidate after that is done.Glorious CHAOS! 18:20, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Lucemon is a basically finished article (maybe some more info from the games) that has current bios and pictures for all but Lucemon Larva. I think it would be one of our better articles for nomination. On the other hand, ExTyrannomon is complete(!), has a current bio, and a current picture. There's very few articles of that calibur, and what better way to show off our wiki than to use a page that demonstrates how we basically have more comprehensive info than any other site on the net?Glorious CHAOS! 22:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I vote for ExTyrannomon, and it should also stay as the Featured Article until we decide where exactly the Featured Article should go. Lanate (talk) 03:30, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I also support this decision. ExTyrannomon for now. Only dead fish go with the flow. 20:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC)� Comment:Look,we've been at a standstill for weeks and a featured article is vital for the wiki!I suggest that we present the five'Definitely'complete articles on a seperate page and vote from those candidates(for this weeek only.)If the FA isn't up soon ,digimon wiki will have one foot in the grave!-Kazu 13:00,november 23,2009 :Comment:hold on a sec, just take some deep breaths, the admins are polbably taken a break, but once they get baack every thing will be sorted out, you just gotta have some optimism and faith :D Jedimastershark 10:24, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::ExTyrannomon has already been chosen as the featured article. We're just waiting for Kamiya to post it.Glorious CHAOS! 19:33, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::This is getting ridiculous, come lets move forward with the F.A. already; it has been a month now!!! Jedimastershark 17:45, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'd do it myself, but I have no idea how to change it. Anyone know how to fix all the stuff in Kamiya's absence? Only dead fish go with the flow. 01:47, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::I could do it (I DO know how), but I won't update the fetured article cause I think that the admins would get mad at me Jedimastershark 19:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::Lanate beat me too it, but it's fixed. If anyone cares, the Taichi article was up for more than a month O_o---- Rad140 Message 05:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello, I like Kokomon 04:20, December 11, 2009 (UTC) November 2, 2009: Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Good call, choosing Pumpkinmon for Halloween week. I'm voting as I did last week, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, for the same reasons. THB 22:25, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :2nded for same reasons I've decided to remove my vote, there's no rule against that is there? Jedimastershark 8:30, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Thirded. --Shadowdramon 06:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Fourthed -- Kamiya 03:10, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Fifthed. -- Vapour 20:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sixth. --Tamer_Britt 09:02, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::7-thed.In addition to that,people should at least put the right number of colons during edting--My best friend will always be Lunamon!:) 14:50, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::8thed. 14:31, October 31, 2009 (UTC) We. Are. Losing. The. Point. Of. The. Featured. Article. I. Do. Not. Believe. The. Taichi. Article. Is. Ready. -sigh- I'm not voting this week. Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:53, October 28, 2009 (UTC) : I agree, but I can't think of/find anything to feature.---- Rad140 Message 00:21, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I vote for an overhaul of the featured article system. Lanate (talk) 09:11, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Seconded. And I'm serious. People are concentrating less on the goodness of the article and more on the characters I like. Only dead fish go with the flow. 16:45, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I'm voting for MirageGaogamon.Jojofunny123 21:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Not a vote, but if it remains 8 vs. 8 for the articles, then this one gets it. Like I said, the Taichi article is NOT ready. Only dead fish go with the flow. 16:47, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Removed all sockpuppet votes, again. I guess I'll go with Taichi "Tai" Kamiya --Wargallantmon 19:59, November 2, 2009 (UTC)WarGallantmon October 26, 2009: Pumpkinmon Pumpkinmon with five, happy Halloween everyone! Kamiya 18:15, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Digimon Adventure 02, it's pretty cool... I guess 05:09, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded, the Taichi article needs brushing up. Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:30, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I noticed that the last three articles were all from Digimon Tamers (Ryo is argueable, but then his major appearance is in Digimon Tamers). Could we next have something that doesn't involve Digimon Tamers. I'm voting Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, for that reason, and because he's the main character of Digimon Adventure. THB 10:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) : Yeah... Seconded. --Shadowdramon 13:10, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :: Agreed time to change it up a bit 3rded Jedimastershark 15:43, October 20, 2009 (UTC) C'mon guys, it's Halloween week. Pumpkinmon! Let's get the article in shape and make it our featured!Glorious CHAOS! 09:27, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed firmly,I'll get working!-Kazu- 17:34, October 24,2009 ::You're right, I'll see what I can do to help as well, oh and Thirded Kamiya 18:50, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I agree. Pumpkinmon needs some love. Mikomi Kokoro 22:16, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::5thed Pumpkinmon. Jojofunny123 15:26, October 26, 2009 (UTC) October 19, 2009: Ryo Akiyama Ryo Akiyama with two Kamiya 19:04, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Ryo Akiyama for this week, I feel his article looks pretty good Jedimastershark 15:24, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded. --Shadowdramon 13:17, October 13, 2009 (UTC) October 12, 2009: Takato Matsuki Takato Matsuki with four Kamiya 19:04, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Takato Matsuki again Kamiya 16:24, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded,I'll help out!-Kazu-19:55, October 6, 2009 ::Thrided, He should get it this week Jedimastershark 18:00 October, 6, 2009 :::I honestly think we're losing sight of the point of the FA. It's supposed to be about complete articles, not just about things we like. Whatever. Fourthed. Only dead fish go with the flow. 01:08, October 7, 2009 (UTC) October 5, 2009: Cyberdramon (Tamers) Alright, so it's Cyberdramon (Tamers) with four Kamiya 16:24, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I vote for Cyberdramon (Tamers) for this week! Jedimastershark 18:35 September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded. --Shadowdramon 11:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Thirded. Only dead fish go with the flow. 19:13, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I would say Cyberdramon's article is slightly better than Takato's. Fourthed.Glorious CHAOS! 00:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) How about Takato Matsuki? He's one of the strongest goggle heads, and the first to actually be called "Goggle Head" Kamiya 22:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded,i'm watching tamers now and he is box rokkin'-Kazu-11:59, october 3rd ,2009 ::Thirded. I'm watching Tamers now too, and he rocks ^^ --Ragre- 21:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) September 28, 2009: Agumon (Data Squad) Agumon (Data Squad) with two Kamiya 01:47, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Come on peoples,demi-devimon for the win-Kazu 19:15, 23/09/09 I honestly don't think DemiDevimon is ready, the page needs a bit more help. Why don't you help? Agumon (Data Squad) again. Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:24, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :The artical seems to be desevering 2nd by Jedimastershark 22:40, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Akatorimon is one of our only totally complete articles. I vote for it.Glorious CHAOS! 01:27, September 24, 2009 (UTC) September 22, 2009: Digi-Eggs (Armor) Digi-Eggs (Armor) with three and an administrative call from Kryten Kamiya 03:23, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I vote for Justimon ---Jedimastershark 19:01 September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded Kamiya 14:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I vote Agumon (Data Squad). Despite the fact that Savers is the least favorite of my seasons, I believe all of the articles deserve a chance. Only dead fish go with the flow. 00:34, September 15, 2009 (UTC) I am for digieggs all the way, because they helped the digidestined out so much in Season 2 07:38, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Don't you mean Digi-egg armors?Anyway...2nd-ed--My best friend will always be Lunamon!:) 14:28, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::ok...im goin2 try again after i red d guidlines.3-ed-- 14:31, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry this is late, but I definitely have to vote for the Digi-Eggs article. The Justimon article is nowhere near complete.Glorious CHAOS! 02:56, September 23, 2009 (UTC) September 14, 2009: Digimon Tamers : Happy Monday everyone, this week we've got Digimon Tamers with six Kamiya 19:35, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Digimon Tamers would be a good choice Jedimastershark 12:12 September 7, 2009 (UTC) : 2nded. --Shadowdramon 21:13, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :: I agree, Thirded Kamiya 23:08, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Happily fourthed -Kazu 19:56,September 8 2009 ::::Fifthed Only dead fish go with the flow. 00:53, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::6th-ed--My best friend will always be Lunamon!:) 14:37, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I think we should have the Digieggs from adventure 2 08:33, September 13, 2009 (UTC) September 7, 2009: Digimon Sovereigns : Happy monday everyone, Looks like Digimon Sovereigns this week with six votes Kamiya 20:35, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I'll vote for Greymon because he's "styling dude!" Kamiya 20:45, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Im back :D im voting for greymon also by not have a account user Jimbo :P 10:57, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm feeling Digimon Tamers this week.---- Rad140 "I replaced Jyou and Gomamon with a bucket." 22:43, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Digimon Sovereigns again. --Shadowdramon 04:22, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :2nd. 08:20, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::3rded-Kazu13:13,1 September 2009 :::Fourthed Only dead fish go with the flow. 16:42, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::5thed Jedimastershark 16:16, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::6th-ed--My best friend will always be Lunamon!:) 16:44, September 7, 2009 (UTC) August 31, 2008: Crests :Happy Monday everyone! Crests got it with seven Kamiya 20:27, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I'll be voting for Hikari "Kari" Kamiya. -- "Crest of Light" Kari Kamiya 05:12, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Kari's already been featured during May 18, 2009 to May 24, 2009. You can vote again. Lanate (talk) 05:46, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I vote Gatomon (Adventure). Only dead fish go with the flow. 16:03, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Blargh, already done...How about Crests? Only dead fish go with the flow. 16:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :I second crests Kamiya 18:21, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :: Thirded -- 17:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Fourth by not have a account user (im back :D) 20:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::u can vote w/out an account?im glad that its not lyk d other sites.5thed 04:25, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Looks like somebody needs to tell this guy/girl to llok at the guidelines or sth.6th-ed,for goodness sake!--My best friend will always be Lunamon!:) 04:33, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::7thed 18:18, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Digimon Sovereigns again. --Shadowdramon 18:07, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Seconded.Glorious CHAOS! 18:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::3rd-ed. Also, back.---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 18:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::4thed Now everyone remember to time stamp your votes! Jedimastershark 21:44, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::5thed 19:58, 25 August 2009 (UTC) August 24, 2009: Sora Takenouchi :Filling in really quickly because I almost had a heart attack when I saw the drastic size drop, Sora Takenouchi wins with six votes. Lanate I vote for Sora Takenouchi she was the heart of the first team Kamiya 19:40, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :2nd-ed 4 Sora 16:10, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::I vote 4 ST,too.--My best friend will always be Lunamon!:) 16:41, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::Fourthed Only dead fish go with the flow. 04:48, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Fifthed Final_Cannon 07:16, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Sixth-- 14:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I'll vote for the Digimon Sovereigns. --Shadowdramon 19:56, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :2nded The artical seems deserving of my vote Jedimastershark 20:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::3rded ._Kazu ::: 4thed Paulaelia 22:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::: 5thed . By Me ::::: 6thed . By Not have a account user 15:59, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::: 7thed . ::::::Fifthed (for real).Glorious CHAOS! 18:12, 23 August 2009 (UTC) VOTES MUST BE TIMESTAMPED.Glorious CHAOS! 19:08, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ohgog, now we chose to enforce this rule...Only dead fish go with the flow. 23:43, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::: I've been too nice these past couple of weeks, I should have been enforcing it all along. Kamiya 03:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I've actually not been checking this at all since Kamiya took over, just came here because I felt like voting.Glorious CHAOS! 18:13, 23 August 2009 (UTC) August 17, 2009: Veemon : Happy Monday, We've got Veemon with a unanimous five. Kamiya Veemon this time. --Shadowdramon 09:18, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Seconded. Final_Cannon 09:44, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thirded-Kazu :::4thed Jedimastershark 10:05 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::fifth-drago767 8-10-09: MetalGarurumon :Happy Monday everyone, MetalGarurumon got it with seven Kamiya 07:35, 11 August 2009 (UTC) MetalGarurumon still. --Shadowdramon 13:11, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Seconed it Before you're bornDeath flashes before your eyes. 13:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :: Thirded Kamiya 14:31, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::4thed why not Jedimastershark 16:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Fifthed (hell, why not)... Only dead fish go with the flow. 18:45, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh well.Guess I'll 6th this. My best friend will always be Lunamon! :::::: 7th metal gururumon is awsome. OgudomonGlorious CHAOS! 01:13, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Seconded-Kazu